1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact touch switch, and more particularly to a non-contact switch using a human body as an inductive medium to intercept a power supply automatically without a battery for reducing the volume thereof and allowing a control circuit to start an AC switch power.
2. Description of Related Art
A simple touch induction controller is mainly used to replace a physical mechanical switch in a capacitance type touch switch; because it is a “non-contact” controller and is not exposed outside like the physical mechanical switch, abrasion will not be caused such that the reliability can be elevated substantially, and because the inside thereof is not installed with any mechanical structure, the durability is good and the design degree of freedom is high. Besides, the electroplating is unnecessary because contacts are maintained in an insulation state and the waterproof and dustproof abilities can be obtained easily. Hence, this technology can be adopted in more application domains because so many merits are gathered in it.
However, the sensitivity of such kind of non-contact touch switch is very easy to be influenced by a human body medium and surrounding electric fields; it is hitherto only applied on a low voltage DC control. But, a touch switch used for a high voltage AC control has already appeared in the current market accompanying the progress of technology, for example, a customized and marketing product currently available in the network produced by Tranzzend International Co., Ltd.
However, the product mentioned above still has a very big problem in application, in fact, a micro-active non-contact switch is still adopted to obtain an inner part of a structure and a battery must be additionally installed on a bottom of a combined product so as to acquire a stable power supply to enable an internal control circuit to maintain a normal work such that not only it causes a volume of the switch to be increased relatively but also the battery must be detached down and replaced with a new one every other period of time, otherwise the circuit will be out of order to cause inconvenience on use, and this is its biggest deficit.
In addition, no matter what the power is mechanical or electronic, an outlook modeling of the product is fixed and unable to be changed arbitrarily while leaving the factory such that styles of the products are few, and the outlooks thereof are inflexible and lack of variation, unable to match various different decorations while being assembled, and cannot be further varied according to an individual requirement at a later date as well as does not allow a self-style to be expressed.